


How You Sound

by magicjunie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Exhibitionist Choi Yeonjun, Idol Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Porn With Plot, They Both Do Voice-Over For a Boys Love Animation, Top Choi Soobin, Voice Actor Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjunie/pseuds/magicjunie
Summary: Soobin was nervous. Not for the job itself; he already did voice-overs for tons of BL animations.But it was the first time he was paired with someone as famous as Choi Yeonjun to do it.(originally posted as a thread fic on twitter)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	How You Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Yeonbin 'cause that's the only thing I can think about.  
> This idea had been in my mind for a while and last month I finally had a spurt of inspiration and wrote this thing.  
> It's short gay porn, basically. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy <3

Soobin was nervous. Not for the job itself; he already did voice-overs for tons of BL animations. But it was the first time he was paired with someone as famous as Choi Yeonjun to do it.

“Nice to meet you guys!” Yeonjun bowed and smiled for him and the sound team.

“Pretty...” Soobin thought, waving back at the idol, cheeks slightly pink.

He was one of the few openly LGBT artists in the industry, and when he revealed at an interview that voice a character was a dream to him, the studio was fast in contacting the singer.

And there he was, ready to play the part of Soobin's character love interest in the dramatic BL animation. Their first meeting was fast and quite awkward, the director specifically saying that they needed to get close to give life to their characters in a realistic way. But Yeonjun’s schedule was messy and really full, so they barely recorded together in the first few weeks. They recorded the opening song with the other 2 voice actors and then scheduled one full weekend to work on the scenes they needed to be together on.

The thing was that Soobin only read the script on friday, so he got no sleep at all after finding out they were recording the first sex scene of the series in the following day. He had done it before for god’s sake, it was his work.

But thinking about his partner being Yeonjun made his ears red and his dick twitch. He was not ready to hear him moan on the microphone. 

…

“Are you guys ready?” the director said to the speakers, watching Yeonjun and Soobin through the glass of the studio.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin with a nervous smile, it was his first time doing anything like that. The already experienced voice actor needed to help him through it, but Soobin's hands were sweating as much as he tried to hide it. He inhaled deeply. Calm down boy.

Soobin then smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. 

“It’s easier than it looks like, don’t worry.” he tried miserably to look calm, and it seemed to work as Yeonjun nodded shyly. “We’re ready!” He gave a thumbs up for the director and the animation started to run on the tv.

Soobin quickly entered his actor mode.   
“We can’t do this here...” He said while looking at the screen where both of the characters were locked in a bathroom stall; his voice changing to fit his role. “We can get caught and—“ 

“You don’t look like you care down there, hyung.”

Holy shit, Yeonjun’s voice came out sexy and dragged, his eyes glued on the script, brows furrowed in concentration. Focus, Soobin, focus. “A-Ah, wait—!” His cheeks went slightly pink as he moaned on the microphone, the paper shaking on his hand.

“He’s my dongsaeng, I-I can’t let him touch me like this, not here...” Soobin kept going with his lines, his role's thoughts. “But it feels s-so— Ah! So good...” 

“Stop overthinking...” Yeonjun was now eyeing the taller man with a small smile. Was he entering the role?

It all went downhill for Soobin's sanity after that moment. The scene got intense, so most of their lines were really explicit thoughts, breathy moans or whimpers as they watched the 2D characters fuck.

Soobįn was fully hard under his jeans after they moaned loud together, acting out their orgasms as they tried not to look at each other. “Cut!” the director almost screamed at the mic, startling the boys. “That was great you guys! Congratulations!”

Yeonjun took out his headphones and smiled at Soobin who tried to respond the best way he could while trying to ignore his erection. 

“Yeah, it was not that hard.” the pink haired said as they left the recording room. “You’re pretty experienced aren’t you, Soobin-ssi?”

Soobin’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, I guess...” Before the idol could say anything else, the director hugged them both by the shoulders, visibly happy. 

“It went really well! Please be here tomorrow early so we can record the other episode without rush.”

Soobin and Yeonjun nodded, waving to the man while leaving the room. 

“How many BLs have you voiced, Soobin-ssi?” the idol asked as they walked through the hallway on their way to the staff lounge. 

“About seven, but not all as the protagonist.” the actor answered, way calmer than before; his dick slowly softening. Thank god.

“You got hard in all of them too or was it my fault?” Soobin stopped walking so fast he almost fell down, looking incredulous at Jun's face, who smiled naughty.

“W-What do you mea—“ 

“Cut the crap boy. I could probably see this huge thing from miles away.” Soobin jolted on his feet as Yeonjun got close to him, still smiling while sliding a finger on the taller’s chest.

“I wonder if you moan like that in real life.” the idol kept going, his finger going down at each word until it found Soobin’s waistband, foxy eyes glued to the actor’s. “I know I don’t.”

Soobin just stared at him, mouth open, completely out of action as he slightly trembled at the touch so close to his (now again) aching cock.

“Y-You don’t...?” Those were the only words he managed to say before Yeonjun hooked the finger on his belt loop and pulled him so close their chests bumped.

“No, I don’t.” The idol's eyes stuck on his were intimidating but so sexy he didn’t even think about breaking the contact. “Wanna hear the real thing?” 

Holy shit.

... 

Soobin didn’t even know how they got in that situation without calling the attention of the whole building. He was laying down on the wooden table, in the middle of that out of use conference room, the first unoccupied place Yeonjun found to shove him inside.

The room had this huge glass wall in which they could see the other buildings and the people down the avenue; people that, if they paid attention enough, could probably see them inside the studio complex.

But Yeonjun didn’t seem to care as he rode Soobin’s length in reverse cowboy style, facing the pedestrians out there with a shameless smile. 

“I knew you had a big dick...” the idol said, voice dragged as he circled his hips slowly, feeling the other’s lenght touch every inch of his insides.

The voice actor couldn’t control his moans, his hands sweating as he watched Yeonjun's asshole engulf his shaft without effort. He squeezed the plump asscheeks, separating them so he could see the stretch of the idol’s reddened rim.

And just as he had said, his natural moans somehow sounded even better than his staged ones, the breathy cries mixed with babbled dirty nonsense as he went deeper every movement. Soobin was loosing his fucking mind with the slow pace, trying to buck his hips up against the idol every time he moved.

“So impatient, big boy...” Yeonjun smiled devilishly, looking over his exposed shoulder. “T-There’s some things you’re supposed to savor slo— OH!”

Soobin suddenly pulled the singer’s body down, laying back the idol on top of his torso, the tip of his cock now ramming violently against his prostate. The singer screamed, back arched against the bigger body underneath. 

“Shut up, wanna get c-caught?”

Yeonjun just giggled between his whimpers, clenching his asshole harder. Soobin hissed, head thrown back. 

“S-Shit, you'd like that don’t you...” The taller planted his feet on the table, grabbing the idol's thighs and spreading him obscenely right in front of the glass wall.

He was hoping none of the pedestrians looked up to the second floor. Soobin was quick to resume the movements, thrusting sloppily into the tight heat, fast enough to make Yeonjun squirm.

The idol's body bounced on top of him, his leaking dick swinging indecently between his open legs. Yeonjun pressed his face against Soobin’s, nose and lips touching his cheek. He could feel him drooling on his skin. Fuck, he was so close.

His legs were burning with the fast pace, but the slide was so divine he ignored the pain, squeezing the milky thighs with no mercy as he thrusted. He couldn’t understand a word the idol wailed at that point.

All of a sudden, Yeonjun's thighs started to shudder violently against his hands; Soobin could feel the muscles twitching on his palms as the pink haired mewled so loud he was sure the manager was going to burst on the room at any moment.

“Shitshitshit—!! Soobin— Ah!” He released in spurts so strong the cum landed on his chin, neck and what was left of his shirt on. It didn’t take long for the taller one to follow, thrusting messily on the oversensitive body until he came, his load so big it started to leak past the abused rim even while he was still inside, whimpering on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“You...” Yeonjun started, body limp as he smiled, lazy. Still hella high from pleasure. “You sound even hotter, big boy.”

Soobin chuckled against his skin, lowering the idol's legs as he took out his cock with a hiss, his seed running down his length and sack. Yeonjun laid down beside him on the table, eyes closed, still grinning, satisfied. 

He looked ethereal, completely fucked out, face flushed and sweaty hair stuck onto his forehead. Soobin didn’t think twice before rolling on his side to seal their lips in a slow kiss. Jun got startled for a moment, but soon corresponded, caressing the actor’s nape as their limbs intertwined.

“Let’s do it again tomorrow.” Soobin said against his lips, biting softly the lower one. “Please.”

“No need to ask twice, baby.” Yeonjun smiled. “But not here please, I think I showed my ass and dick for enough people already.” 

They laughed.

In the following week a shitty blog claimed they had Choi Yeonjun's sex tape but the video quality was so crap that luckily nobody believed it. 

Not until the idol publicly confirmed his relationship with Soobin, who looked exactly like the guy on the video. They couldn’t care less, though. At that point they were used to recording themselves in the bedroom anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> First version can be found here: https://twitter.com/magicjunie/status/1362602203492601858?s=20
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
